forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend
A major component of Forge of Empires is the friends list. As in real life, so in the game: friends are vital to progressing. Aiding friends provides coin and the Friends Tavern, with cooperation, can provide military, production and other boosts. The friend list is located in the social bar. This article deals with manging friends, limitations of the friends list and advantages. Making Friends- Information Any 2 players in a server/ world can become friends--that is to say, add each other to their respective friends lists. At the beginning, you are the only one on your friends list. You can send invites to other players until there are 80 other players on your friends list; then, you can only send friend invites to players whom you have personally recruited to play the game. If the other player accepts the invitation, that player is added to your list. Likewise, other players can send you invitations with the same limitations. The friends list holds all your friends. You can perform many of the actions that you can perform with a guildmate with a friend and one other: you can "sit" in the Friends Tavern of a friend. This will be discussed later. The friend list can have repetitions depending on who you have invited or who has invited you i.e. it may have players from your neighbourhood and guild also. Being friends with someone means you can see their trade offers and they yours--more on that in the last section. An important point to note is that you can never attack your friends, just as you cannot attack your guildmates. Limitations At the beginning (closed beta), a player was allowed to have an unlimited number of friends. However, since this feature could be severely exploited, limitations were added. You can only have 140 Friends in total. The maximum number of friends for any player was capped at 140 friends + 1 (you) + Invited Players. Invited Players are those players that whom you have invited to the game (you will receive diamonds for their achievements). You can remove them from your friend list--you will still receive your diamonds. Now, out of this 140 friends, you can only invite at most 80. The remaining 70 will have to send you invites. That is to say, after you reach 80 friends, regardless whether you have invited all 80 or not, you will not be able to send any more friend requests. Example: I have 79 friends out of which 40 have been invited by me and 39 have sent me invites. As soon as I invite the 80th player or he/she invites me, I will not be able to send anyone any more friend requests. The only exception made here is of friends you have invited to the game--they are not taken into consideration. Advantages The major advantage is the ability to visit taverns, also known as "tavern sitting". If you visit a Friend's Tavern, the friend is credited some Tavern Silver, with the amount increasing depending as more of the Tavern's seats become occupied. Similarly, other players can visit your Friend's Tavern, generating Tavern Silver for you. When at least one seat in your Tavern is occupied, you can click on your tavern to view it and click on the "COLLECT" button to empty the seat(s) and add the Tavern Silver that its/their occupation generates to your Tavern's total. This can then be used to upgrade your Tavern until it is a maximum tavern or, at any time there is enough Tavern Silver, to provide boosts, available by visiting your Tavern and clicking on the "Tavern Shop" tab. Sitting in another player's Fiend's Tavern will, at random intervals, generate a Forge Point for your city. In addition to visiting your friends' Taverns, you will be able to see their trade offers in your market--and they yours in theirs--regardless of your respective guilds. However, please keep in mind that, unlike guild trading, trading with friends will require a Forge Point per trade as a transaction fee. Also, friends can contribute to Great Buildings mutually and be able to aid (by motivating or polishing) each other. Deletion You can unfriend people by clicking on their name in your list--not the picture, but the text of the name--then choosing "Remove as Friend". However, after removing a particular number of friends, you'll need to wait 24 hours before you can visit your new friend's taverns. Hope this article made it a bit more clear about how the friends system in Forge of Empires works. Category:Game